Journey
by crusade332
Summary: Ash and long lost friend Cynthia and newly acquired friend Paul take Kanto by storm and prove that they will be the best there ever was. Rayshipping Ash/Cynthia


-"Ash, get to bed, its 11 o'clock, you should be asleep" a motherly voice said from the doorway telling the boy named Ash to go to bed. "But tomorrow I begin my Pokemon Journey. I can't sleep" Ash replied to his mother who just sighed. "Well, if you can't sleep at least get ready for tomorrow. Here, watch this" his mother said to Ash as she flicked on an educational program.

"Go to bed when this is done" Ash's mother told him, "Alright, I'm going" Ash replied, before his mother said, "And change into your pajamas will you" She told the boy to be sternly. "I'm going" Ash said again as he got changed, set his alarm and put it under his bed so it wouldn't break and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ash awoke to the sound of his alarm clock that was erupting with noise from under his bed. He frowned at waking up so early before his face cracked an irreplaceable smile remembering what day it was. The day he became a trainer. The most important day of my life. At this Ash sped to the bathroom, had a shower, brushed his teeth and flew down the stairs to eat breakfast which was scoffed down in mere seconds. He was about to leave before he was stopped by his mother.

"Ash, I'll meet you at the lab when you get your Pokemon, I've just got a few errands to do" the brunette said to Ash who nodded before he sped out the door. He arrived at the Professor's place at record pace before knocking on the door to which Professor Oak appeared. "Ash my boy, come in. You're the first one here" Professor Oak said. "Yep, I was too excited to come any later" Ash said taking a seat on the couch before he was approached by a yellow mouse Pokemon. Pikachu.

Ash had made good friends with Pikachu during his time studying and helping the Professor around the lab and corral. The door suddenly burst open to show Gary enter and take a seat on the other side of the house away from Ash. Not even a minute later, Leaf appeared through the door and took a seat in the middle room as they waited for Professor Oak who appeared seconds later smiling at everyone. "I'm assuming you're all here for your Pokemon" Oak asked everyone as they nodded.

"Good follow me" Oak said leading them into a room with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. "Here are the Pokemon. Charmander, the Fire Type. Bulbasaur, the Grass Type and Squirtle, the Water Type" Oak said pointing at the Pokemon respectively. "Who picks first" Leaf asked speaking for the first time since entering the house. "Ash does, he was here first" Oak said as Gary started complaining as to why he should've gone first. "Alright, I'm choosing Charmander" Ash said already having decided what Pokemon he would choose last night.

"Alright then I'll take Squirtle" Gary said taking the Tiny Turtle Pokemon as Leaf wasn't disappointed since she already wanted Bulbasaur. "Alright, here are all your Pokeballs, and your Trainer Identification also known as your Pokedex, and 5 empty Pokeballs" Oak said to the trio handing each a device and 6 Pokeballs. "Alright, you are all dismissed, but Ash I want you to wait" Oak said much to Ash's confusion. "I've got a surprise for you and I also would like to let you know, Pikachu wants to travel with you" Oak said surprising Ash.

"Is that right Pikachu" Ash said scratching Pikachu's cheeks while said Pokemon cooed in pleasure. "Here is Pikachu's Pokeball Ash and I'm pretty sure you'd want to say bye to your mother and head off to meet Gary and Leaf at the gate" Oak said yet again confusing Ash but just said thanks and walked outside to see his mom waiting out the front of the lab. "Oh Ashy, you've grown so much and look at that, Pi is going with you as well and Charmander is so cute" Delia cooed, scratching Charmander under his jaw as he sighed in pleasure.

"Thanks mom, I'll call you as soon as I get to Viridian City and if Dad returns home from his ranger duties tell him I love him and said bye and I love you mom" Ash said as Delia replied saying I love you too before Ash gave her a quick hug before walking off towards the gate of Pallet Town. As he neared he saw 3 figures standing there. Two of them were Leaf and Gary and the other one he didn't recognize instantly. As he neared he saw a blonde hair.

"What's going on" Ash said arriving before he recognized the blonde. He pulled her into a hug and span her around as she laughed a heartwarming laugh. "Ash, stop" the girl said as Ash put her down. "Okay, okay but Cynthia, it's been two years" Ash said wiping a lone tear rolling down his face as he pulled her into another hug as he felt his shoulder start to fell slightly damp. "It's been too long Ash" Cynthia whispered into his ear before pulling away.

"Cynthia, why don't you travel with me instead of this idiot" Gary said flirtatiously which in return received a kick to the groin via Leaf. "Thanks, there's a big group of aggressive Spearow and Fearow in the area" Ash said warning everyone before pulling her into a hug again and released her thanks to Leaf fake coughing. "So we going or what" Gary squeaked, through the excruciating pain excruciating pain. "Yeah, I'm going solo" Leaf said while Gary nodded. "We promised we'd travel with each other" Cynthia said as everyone headed of in different directions save Ash and Cynthia.

Ash and Cynthia set off to Viridian City through Route One. According to Professor Oak, it would take 3 days and two nights to reach Viridian City in which there was plenty of time to catch Pokemon and form a team as well as catch up with his long lost friend. Ash found out that Cynthia started off with Gible. The first day through Route One was uneventful other than a few Rattata and Pidgey in the distance. They encountered a few trainers but Ash took care of most of them with Charmander and Pikachu and by the end of the day had a decent amount of Poke Dollars, as the two was surprised when they received the first set off cash but none the less they were grateful. While the two set up the camp – Ash got the Camp Setup and Cynthia found some Firewood.

"So Cynthia, what's with coming here instead of journeying through Sinnoh, I mean your Dad never liked me" Ash asked while the Stew cooked on the fire. "Ash, it's been 2 years since I've seen you. You're my Best Friend, I wouldn't want to travel with anyone other than you, and my mom convinced him" Cynthia told him taking a seat on her sleeping bag. "Thanks" Ash said watching Gible, Charmander and Pikachu conversing and eating the Pokemon food. "Stew's done" Cynthia announced to Ash who looked up a held out his bowl.

"Thank you" Ash said receiving a bowl of a simple yet delicious stew. "It's nice" Ash said. "Get used to it, that's all I know how to cook" Cynthia retorted. "And all I know is Pasta" Ash said as the two started laughing lightly. "Ash, I'm going to enjoy this" Cynthia told Ash softly. "Me too Cynth, me too" Ash replied jumping in his sleeping bag with Cynthia in hers a couple of meters away. "Where are we headed first" Ash asked the blonde. "To Viridian City than we go through Viridian Forest to Pewter City" Cynthia replied while Ash nodded.

"We should probably go to sleep, it's getting dark" Ash told Cynthia who looked mildly shocked. "I didn't realize it got so late" Cynthia replied to Ash who nodded. "Time flies when you're having fun, Night" Ash said slipping into the sleeping bag and tried to head off to sleep. "Night" Cynthia replied also getting into her sleeping bag.

About 5 hours into their journey when Pikachu took off running. "Hey Pikachu, wait up" Ash said as he and Cynthia started running after Pikachu who kept running into a clearing. "Pikachu, what is it" Ash said panting once Pikachu stopped. "Pika Pi Cha Pika" Pikachu said pointing at the clearing. It was indeed beautiful, there was some luscious grass, a few tree's in the clearing and a beautiful crystal clear lake against a rocky cliff face with a waterfall that wasn't too small but high enough to jump off.

"Set up camp now or later" Ash asked the blonde trainer who shrugged. "Now is probably easier" Cynthia said as they got to work on camp with the same jobs as before. Not 5 minutes after Cynthia left, a Pidgey flew into the clearing and landed at the campsite.

"Hey there little guy" Ash said carefully approaching Pidgey who chirped happily. "Want some food" Ash said holding a few pellets of Pokemon food in his hand to the Pidgey who chirped happily before flying onto his head where his hat lay. "You're a friendly little guy aren't ya" Ash said stroking the Pidgey while Pikachu and Charmander looked on in amusement. "What do you say to coming along with us then" Ash said as Pidgey tilted his head sideways before nodding.

"Great" Ash said holding out a Pokeball to Pidgey who pecked it before disappearing inside of it and after several seconds the ball stopped shaking slightly in his hand before letting the Pidgey out before examining it with his Pokedex. _"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey knows Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust, Brave Bird, Air Cutter and Air Slash. Pidgey is a Female" Dexter told Ash._ "Pretty Strong aren't you" Ash said as Pidgey started flying around before landing next to Pikachu and Charmander and started talking.

"Ash, I'm back" Cynthia said appearing out of the clearing while Pidgey looked confused. "Pidgey meet Cynthia and Gible, we travel with them" Ash told Pidgey who flew over to Cynthia and landed on her head and pecked her forehead in a friendly manner before doing the same to Gible making everyone laugh.

"Charmander, Pikachu, Pidgey come here" Ash called his 3 Pokemon over. "We're training so give it your all, Pikachu I want you to send use Thundershock on Pidgey who is going to dodge the Attack. Charmander, you're doing the same but use Ember" Ash commanded. "That's enough you three" Ash told the three Pokemon who nodded and collapsed on the ground panting. "Geez Ash, tough training" Cynthia said behind him. "Hey, if we are going to be the best, we've got train hard, isn't that right guys" Ash said as all the other Pokemon had an input and nodded. "Ash, I'm going to start on the stew" Cynthia told Ash who stopped her. "Don't bother, we've still got leftovers from yesterday and stuff, plus I'm going for swim" Ash told Cynthia who sighed and jumped in the water behind Ash.

"As-Ash stop that, It tick-tickles" Cynthia said laughing while Ash just stared at her. "What do you mean, I'm standing here" Ash said holding his hands out in the air while Cynthia looked down to see a Pokemon tickling her. "Hey, it's a Feebas, they evolve into the majestic Milotic" Ash said catching Cynthia's attention. "Really, well in that case I'm going to cat-" Cynthia said before Feebas flew into her face in a friendly manner. "Looks like you didn't need to battle Cynth" As told the Blonde who just shrugged.

"Wait here Feebas, I'll get a Pokeball" Cynthia announced running off to get a Pokeball from her pack and quickly returned and caught Feebas and let her out to swim. "Hey Cynth, Feebas will take a while to train but believe me, the results are worth it" Ash said smartly. "Still studying under Oak, Ash" Cynthia said to Ash who shrugged. "I got too bored to easily at home without you and when Oak offered me a job I wasn't going to refuse it" Ash said shrugging.

* * *

After they finished playing around and what not, they got changed and ate dinner leaving them sitting on their sleeping bags getting ready for the next day, "Don't tell anyone about this place" Ash said quickly leaving Cynthia looking slightly confused. "Why not, it's an awesome place" Cynthia stated. "That's why, I don't want anyone trashing this place" Ash said with Cynthia agreeing instantly after hearing him out. "We'll reach Viridian tomorrow so do you want to spend their or venture on" Ash asked the blonde trainer.

"I say we spend a night, I'm looking forward to a nice comfy bed" Cynthia said yawned while Ash nodded. "Alright but we leave first thing tomorrow morning" Ash said with Cynthia agreeing completely. "Well now that that's sorted, I'm going to sle-" Ash began but soon realized Cynthia had fallen asleep on him. "Night Cynth" Ash whispered kissing her forehead before slipping into his sleeping bag surrounded by the sleeping Charmander, Pikachu and Pidgey.

* * *

The next morning Ash woke before Cynthia and decided that he'd go for a morning swim. Without waking up the Pokemon around him, Ash slowly got out of his sleeping bag and walked over to the tree line where he proceeded to get changed before walking over to the lake before jumping in and went underneath the waterfall and began to wash his hair before he noticed the light rising and glinted through the waterfall. Ash being curious peered behind the waterfall and found a cave. It looked big enough to fit about 4 Steelix in there but other than that it was empty.

"Cool" Ash said as heard his voice echo through the cave. "ASH, where are you" Ash heard someone assuming it was Cynthia he called out to her, "Back Here" "Ash, get your ass over here" he heard Cynthia shout making him shrug before jumping through the waterfall before swimming to Cynthia. "Where the hell were you Ash, I was worried. Next time tell me before you go off somewhere" Cynthia said scolding Ash. "I wouldn't go anywhere without my Pokemon and I would've told you but you were sleeping" Ash said in monotone.

"Alright, alright but I next time wake me up" Cynthia told him softly before realizing something, "What the hell were you doing behind the waterfall" Cynthia asked eyeing him suspiciously who shook his head.  
"Well if you must know, I was going for a swim and was washing my hair under the waterfall when the glint of the sun shone through the waterfall so I went to investigate naturally, and when I got behind the waterfall, I found a pretty big cave behind it and that's when you called" Ash said telling his story while Cynthia still eyed him suspiciously but let it go. "Cool, you gotta show me" Cynthia said excitedly.

"After breakfast, I'm hungry" Ash complained to Cynthia who sighed. "Alright, we only have Cereal" Cynthia said while Ash shrugged. "Food is food" Ash said before pulling the Cereal out of Cynthia's bag as well as two bowls, two spoons and some milk. "Here you go" Ash said handing Cynthia a bowl of Cereal with milk. "Thank you" Cynthia said as they both sat down on the ground and ate breakfast. After they finished breakfast they woke up the Pokemon and gave them breakfast while Ash showed Cynthia the cave.

"Wow, this place is amazing" Cynthia said to herself while Ash climbed up the ledge and gave Cynthia a hand to pull her up. "All the more reason not to tell anyone" Ash said pulling Cynthia up the ledge who nodded. "I agree, but we should get moving now if we want to get to Viridian today" Cynthia said while Ash nodded as they jumped out of the cave and began to swim back to shore which took a mere 30 seconds. "Alright guys we're heading off now but if you want to stay out you're welcome to" Ash said while the three Pokemon agreed to stay out and Gible as well but Feebas being Feebas couldn't.

"Alright let's head out" Ash said calmly as he and Cynthia began walking towards Viridian City with Pikachu and Charmander on Ash's Shoulder's and Gible on Cynthia's and Pidgey flying around in the air. Throughout the day the duo battled countless trainers taking turns with the battles with Ash losing two battles and Cynthia with four. Later that day around 5 o'clock, they could see Viridian City in the distance. First thing they did was head to the Pokemon Centre to heal their Pokemon and get rooms.

Once they entered the Pokemon Centre Ash and Cynthia walked up to Nurse Joy. "Hi Nurse Joy, could you please heal are Pokemon and get us a room" Ash asked while Cynthia net to him nodded. "Of course, just give me your Pokeball's and I'll heal them and here is your room key" Nurse Joy said as she handed Ash a key while they handed over all their Pokemon. "Do you have a video phone" Cynthia asked with Nurse Joy pointing over to the corner where there was 7 video phones.

"Thank you" Ash said as the duo walked over to the video phones and proceeded to dial the number to Professor Oak's lab. "Ash my boy, and Cynthia, great to see you" Oak said to the two. "Thanks Professor, we just reached Viridian City" Ash said while Professor Oak frowned. "Gary and Leaf already got there a couple of hours ago and left" Professor Oak said. "We spent yesterday training and stuff" Cynthia said while Oak nodded.

"Glad to see that you're training early, I'll let you go so see you" Professor Oak said while the two said goodbye also. "Ash and Cynthia, your Pokemon are healed" Nurse Joy said while Ash and Cynthia walked over to the counter and got their Pokemon before heading over to their room. "I'm going to get some supplies for the trip through Viridian Forest" Cynthia said getting off the seat she was sitting in the room. "Don't forget some Antidote's, we are going through Viridian Forest" Ash said while Cynthia nodded before leaving.

Ash got bored after 5 minutes of his own and decided to roam around the city. He ventured throughout the city with his Pokemon by his side before he was stopped by an old man. "Excuse me, I see you're very close with your Pokemon" the old man stated. "Yes, the closer they are the harder they'll battle" Ash stated while the old man chuckled. "Very true, why don't you nickname your Pokemon" the old man told Ash who looked intrigued.

"Good idea, thank you sir" Ash said saying farewell to the man who just walked on leaving Ash in thought for Arcues knows how long before he realized the Pokemon Centre was dead ahead of him. Putting his thoughts aside, he went inside the Pokemon Centre and up into his room to find Cynthia lying on her bed but was still awake, with a kiddie pool filled with water for Feebas and Gible looking at Feebas intrigued. "So do any of you want a nickname" Ash asked his three Pokemon which caught Cynthia's attention making her head snap up and looked at Ash.

"What's with the nickname idea" Cynthia asked Ash who shrugged. "Some old man I told me about it so I'm giving them a choice if they want one" Ash said before looking at his Pokemon with only Pidgey nodding. "What about… Aero" Ash said looking at Pidgey who chirped happily before flying over to Ash and pecking him on the head happily. "Well that's that" Ash said jumping on his bed, opposite to Cynthia's. "Yep and I'm going to get as much sleep as possible" Cynthia said jumping under the covers and fell asleep before Ash knew it.

"Looks like we'll be leaving early" Ash said to his Pokemon who nodded before jumping on his bed before they all went to sleep at 6 o'clock.

Cynthia awoke to hearing the shower running and climbed out of bed before the door to the bathroom flew open revealing Ash in a towel. "Awkward…" Ash muttered while Cynthia averted her eyes and walked into the kitchen while Ash grabbed his clothes before disappearing back into the bathroom. "It's still dark" Cynthia said when Ash walked out of the bathroom. "It is 4 in the morning so what did you expect" Ash said sitting down at the table across from Cynthia who shrugged.

"I say we leave now" Ash said to Cynthia who raised an eyebrow. "Well we get an early start on today and will make good distance and we can get past Viridian Forest without dealing with all the bloody Bug Trainers" Ash said while Cynthia gave in and agreed. "There's no point sticking around" Cynthia said while she got up as the duo packed all their stuff and returned all their sleeping Pokemon before leaving the Pokemon Centre, leaving their room key on the desk.

Throughout the morning, Ash and Cynthia encountered next to no trainers that were awake so there Pokemon were relatively well rested by the time for lunch. After lunch they journeyed on battling trainers more frequently even though they weren't trouble for Charmander and his Ember, Gible and his Dragon Rage and Aero and his Gust. "Hey Ash look, a Spearow" Cynthia pointed out slightly in front of the two. "Sweet, and I'm gonna cat-" Ash began before he was cut off, "Gible, Tackle" Cynthia smirked cheekily while Gible ran into the wild Spearow, knocking it into the ground and kicking up a few feet of dust before quickly returning to the air and used Tri-Attack (Legit move) sending 3 beams at Gible knocking her back a few feet.

"Sand-Attack Gible" Cynthia commanded while Gible dug into the ground with its claws and flung dirt into the eyes of Spearow, making it hard for Spearow to see and effectively blinding it. "Dragon Rage" Cynthia told Gible who shot out a beam of blue and black Dragon energy at the blinded Spearow, who was shaking his wing to get the sand out of his eyes, knocking Spearow back several feet and sending him spiraling into a tree, landing on his wing.

"Go Pokeball" Cynthia said throwing a Pokeball at the Spearow who was unable to do anything and was caught without it even shaking once. "Hey Cynthia, let Spearow out" Ash said slowly receiving a quizzical look from Cynthia but obliged anyway. "Alright, Spearow out ya come" Cynthia voiced letting out Spearow who didn't appear to be in the best of shape with his wing bent slightly out of place and some loss of fur on his forehead and a bit of blood dripping from it.

"Alright, let me patch you up" Ash said putting his bag down and started digging around in there to pull out his medical equipment and took out some disinfectant on his forehead, making him wince slightly but knew it was for the better and then Ash placed a bandage on his head to prevent the bleeding. "That's done, now let's take a look at the wing" Ash said softly while grabbing the Spearow's slightly out of place wing and touched it softly and examined the way the wing stuck out. "Alright, the wing is broken, Cynthia pass me the cotton bandage" Ash said while Cynthia walked over to the medical equipment and picked up the cotton bandage before walking over and handing it to Ash, who gladly took it and began to make a sling out of it to hold in place. "That should do until we can get him to a Pokemon Centre make a proper sling" Ash said while Cynthia looked slightly sad.

"Did I do that while battling it?" Cynthia asked Ash but also to herself. "Cynthia, I'm not going to lie to you because you don't deserve that but it happened during the battle, but don't worry because it will be fine" Ash said softly. "Thanks As-" Cynthia began before she was cut off by a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH BUGS, SOMEONE HELP" the two heard a girlish voice scream as the two looked at each other oddly before deciding to find the source of the scream.

"Hello, anyone there" Ash called out, cupping his hands together to use them as a microphone, before someone ran into him from behind and fell to the ground while Ash staggered forward but didn't fall. "HEY, YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" the mysterious person said, who the out to be a redheaded girl. "You ran into me, not the other way around" Ash stated obviously. "Why you little brat, I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle" she said while Ash just shrugged.

"1 on 1 sound good to you" Ash said while she stared at for a bit before shouting back "Whatever floats your boat" enlarging a Pokeball on her belt. "Hey Ash, where are you" Cynthia called still looking sad about injuring Spearow out stumbling through a bush. "Hey Cynthia, don't know who the hell she is but she challenged me to a battle so sit back for a bit" Ash said while Cynthia studied him for a second before smiling and leaning against a tree that was about a meter behind Ash.

"Starmie" the girl said while the star-fish like Pokemon appeared on the field. "Pikachu, I choose you" Ash said while Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto the field, sparks flying from his cheeks. "Pikachu, Quick Attack" Ash said while Pikachu ran at Starmie at blinding speed. "Starmie, Water Gun" She said while her Pokemon shot a stream of water at Pikachu. "Stop and use Thunderbolt" Ash told Pikachu who stopped dead in his tracks, about 20 meters from Starmie and shot a Thunderbolt at the stream of water and sped up upon making contact with the water and conducted it, shocking Starmie into submission and effectively knocking it out.

"Uhhh" She said with her mouth open. "That was your own fault, you got angry and let it cloud your judgment, and the fact that water conducts electricity is another thing" Ash said scratching Pikachu behind the ears before he jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "Sorry, the name is Misty" Misty said while Cynthia walked behind Ash. "Yeah, I'm Cynthia and he's Ash" She said quietly. "Which way are you headed" Ash asked the red head. "Anywhere but here" She replied. "Why is that" Cynthia said while Weedle crawled through a bush. "BUG" Misty screamed and turned in the other direction and ran into a tree.

"So that's who it was" Ash whispered putting a hand to his chin, grinning. "Yeah, we should probably show her the way out" Cynthia whispered in reply. "Oi Misty, that's the way out" Ash said pointing towards the sun. "Thanks bye you two" Misty said running in the direction of Pewter City. "Hey Cynthia, while were in a clearing, what do you say about a mock battle" making Cynthia sigh. "Alright, sounds like a plan, 1 on 1 since I doubt that Feebas can battle anywhere but in water and Spearow has a broken wing" Cynthia told the Kanto native who nodded in reply.

"Sounds good" Ash replied while walking to the other side of the clearing and clutching a Pokeball on the side of his belt. "Aero, I choose you" Ash said throwing the Pokeball and Aero appeared in a flash of white light. "Gible, Battle Dance" Cynthia countered throwing her Pokeball and the Dual Ground and Dragon type appeared standing before Aero.

"Aero use Gust" Ash said while Aero flapped his wings at an increasingly fast pace and sent strong gusts of wind at Gible.

"Gible, Dragon Rage" Cynthia said while Gible launched a stream of Black and Blue dragon energy at Aero, who harmlessly flew away from it.

"Aero, use Tackle on Gible" Ash commanded while Aero flew towards the Sinnoh Pokemon.

"Gible, you use Tackle as well" Cynthia said while Gible ran towards Aero meeting him in a head on collision as the two Pokemon skidded back to their original spots.

"Aero, Tackle" Ash said to Aero who flew into Gible as she was knocked back with the force of the tackle.

"Gible, use Double-Edge" Cynthia said going with a last resort move knowing this would be risky.

"Pidgey, don't give in and use Brave Bird" Ash said making Cynthia's eyes widened as Pidgey was surrounded in a Red Aura and flew towards Gible before straightening out his wings and the Aura became blue. Gible jumped up to meet Pidgey in the head on collision, which in turn kicked up much dust. Once it cleared, it was obvious that both Pokemon were tired but were still up and standing before Gible dropped making Cynthia gasp and ran to his side.

"Gible, you were great take a rest" Cynthia said taking out Gible's Pokeball and returning him to it, all while Ash stroked Pidgey's fur while it was perched up onto his shoulder and started walking towards her but froze when he heard her whispering to herself, "What if I'm not cut out to be a trainer" before Ash walked over to her. "I don't ever want to hear you say that Cynthia, ever" Ash said quietly yet firmly. "Then explain to me why I've been so helpless and hopeless at this" She replied while Ash just looked at her.

"Cynthia, you've been a trainer for three days, THREE BLOODY DAYS" Ash yelled before calming his demeanor and looked at her, and spoke "I know what this is, you doubt yourself because you broke Spearow's wing when you were battling and then to top it off, I just bet you in a battle" Ash said sitting on the ground and grabbing Cynthia's chin softly and making her look at him in the eyes. "Am I right" Ash said even though he already knew the answer because her eyes betrayed her.

"Look, Spearow's wing broke because it hit the tree, and I bet you because both Brave Bird and Double-Edge are recoil moves and I used the flow of gravity to boost Pidgey's speed, effectively giving me the advantage, alright, now get up because it wasn't your fault and honestly, everyone has their doubts about being a trainer so don't worry, but if you ever need anything just ask" Ash said standing up and patting the dirt off his pants before offering Cynthia a hand. "Sound like a plan" Ash said awaiting Cynthia to take his hand who just kept looking at it. "Thank you Ash, I needed that" Cynthia said brushing the tears that were flowing from her eyes and onto her cheeks before pulling him into a hug and released after a few seconds. "Let's get to Pewter City so we can have our Gym battle" Ash said as the two continued on with their venture through Viridian Forest, and with a spark in Cynthia's eyes.

Upon arriving at the Pokemon Centre later that afternoon, they stumbled upon Misty who was at the Pokemon Centre, apparently waiting for them. "Hey Ash, Cynthia" Misty said as they walked into the Pokemon Centre. "Fancy seeing you here Misty" Ash said walking over the counter, flanked by Misty and Cynthia, as Cynthia and Ash gave Nurse Joy there Pokeballs. "Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again about showing me the way out" Misty said while Ash looked intrigued. "Tell me, why were you in Viridian Forest when you knew it was filled with Bug Pokemon, which you obviously are scared of" Ash said to Misty who looked slightly angry at the remark.

"HEY, how else was I going to get to Cerulean City" Misty said irritably. "Fair enough, but you could've just gone to Pallet Town and caught a boat to Vermillion then walk there" Ash replied making Misty feel dumb for not thinking of it in the first place. "Anyway, what are you doing here" Misty asked the two. "Oh, were just challenging the Pokemon Gyms" Ash said making Misty's eyes bulge out. "And you're starting with Brock, why not some of the minor gyms" Misty asked making the two look at each other a shrug. "Better Challenge, I mean we've got a whole year, it can take 2 months to travel Kanto, then add in Training and what not, that gives us plenty of time to challenge the major as well as the minor gyms and leaving us about 6 months spare" Ash replied making Misty look at Cynthia. "And you agreed to this" Misty asked the Blonde haired girl who nodded. "2 first year trainers taking on the strongest Gyms in Kanto, how stupid do you get" Misty said to herself while Ash looked pissed off.

"I bet you easily, didn't I" Ash said making Misty look angry. "Hey, it's not my fault you had an Electric Pokemon" Misty retaliated, back to Ash who smiled. "When in battle, be prepared for anything and everything, and besides, you didn't think we weren't going to train before we battle him, I'm planning on teaching my Pokemon a couple of counters for Rock Pokemon, and I'm damn sure Cynthia is doing that to" Ash said making Cynthia nod her head once making Misty sigh.

"Alright, I guess I'll help you out since I owe you guys one" Misty said shrugging her shoulders. "What now" Cynthia asked the other two. "Dinner" Ash exclaimed loudly, making everyone present chuckle. "Well that settle's it then, can you cook Misty" Cynthia asked Misty quietly. "Nope" She replied making Ash look at the ground in despair. "What are we gonna have for dinner" Ash cried out attracting much attention to the trio. "Calm down, we can have food at the Center" Misty said sighing. "OH goodie" Ash said as he looked up expectantly, waiting for Misty to continue.

After some time and the group finished eating – mainly Ash – Ash and Cynthia had to go book a room since Misty already had a room, being here earlier. "Nurse Joy, can we have a room" Cynthia asked quietly while Nurse Joy nodded. "Here are you keys, and your Pokemon are healed as well, also Spearow's wing will be fully healed in 1 week and might I say that was great thinking by you young man" Nurse Joy said to the two trainers as she gave Cynthia a room key and both of them their Pokeballs and Pikachu, who jumped up to his original place, Ash's shoulder. "Thank you Nurse Joy" Ash replied tipping his hat to her.

"You two are sharing rooms" Misty said as the two approached, who decided to go sit down on the plush sofas when they got the room keys but only got a room key. "Yeah, why wouldn't we, it just takes away from our money in the long run and what is gonna happen away" Ash said oblivious to the fact of what Misty was insinuating. "Never mind, you're just too naïve for your own good" Misty sighed as the three went to the rooms. The room had two Double beds and a T.V. mounted on the wall in the middle of the two beds with a bathroom to the left side of the bed with just a toilet, sink and shower, and a Kitchen that was small but still able to cook the basics.

"Hey Cynthia, you having first shower" Ash asked the Blonde girl. "Yeah, if you don't mind" Cynthia replied quietly before grabbing what she needed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. After about 10 minutes, Cynthia walked out in a Black nightie that reached her knees. "All yours Ash" Cynthia said to him before walking over to her bed and sitting on it, cross-legged. "Thanks Cynthia, here's the remote" Ash said tossing the T.V. remote to Cynthia before walking into the bathroom with all of his stuff. After 5 minutes, Ash walked out and flopped onto his bed, mimicking a Magikarp using Splash.

"Anything on" Ash said once he placed his head on his pillow with Pikachu already asleep at the foot of the bed. "No, just old replays of battles" Cynthia replied tossing the remote to him, across the bedroom. "I swear there is never anything to watch on T.V." Ash said, turning the T.V. off and turning to Cynthia after putting the remote on the table. "What's Sinnoh like" Ash asked out of nowhere catching Cynthia by surprise but quickly regained her composure. "Sinnoh is lovely, Pokemon every, lush grass, strong gyms and the Pokemon that is said to create the world, Arceus, made Sinnoh before every other region and gave the rulings of Time, Space and Distortion to Three Pokemon, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina" Cynthia said happily making Ash smile.

"You always did enjoy history and myths and that sure hasn't faded over time" Ash spoke to Cynthia making her smile widen at her best friend remembering her past time. "Yeah" Cynthia said with a fading it out with a sigh. "We should probably go to bed since we'll have a busy day, I mean it is 11 already" Ash said sounding reasonable while Cynthia nodded into her pillow before snuggling it her blanket. "Yeah, good night Ash" Cynthia spoke out from her bed. "Night Cynthia" Ash said before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Ash awoke with his eyes fluttering open and looked across the room to see Cynthia still asleep and looked at the time and saw it was 7:30. Deciding not to wake her up, he got changed and walked downstairs to the café which was just outside the Pokemon Centre. "Hi can I take your order" the overly cheerful girl at the checkout asked him. "Can I get a Latte and White Mocha with Two Bacon and Egg rolls" Ash asked her nicely. "Yep, that's 42 Poke Dollars" She replied while Ash handed over a note of 50. "Here's your change, and it will be ready in minutes" She said to Ash before handing 8 Poke Dollars of change over with a piece of paper that had his waiting number on it and on the other side had another but paid no mind to it for the time being.

As Ash was looking around trying to pass the time, he ran his eyes over the Pokemon Centre, many houses and finally over a man at a stall, and deciding he had nothing else to do, he walked over to it to see what he was selling. "Hello there young fella, you interested in buying a stone of some sort, because if you are then you're in the right place" the man said trying to reel in another sale. "What are you selling" Ash asked the man.

"Everything, from Fire Stones to Eviolite, Electrizer and Magmarizer, Prism Scale to Razor Claw, everything" the man said making Ash smile. "Hey, you look like the old Gym Leader, I remember seeing you on T.V." Ash said making said man freeze on the spot and look at him before he started laughing. "I'll tell you what kid, you got a good eye, Flint at your service" Flint said, introducing himself to Ash who smiled. "How about I help you with something because you really are something considering you recognized me and you are the only other person to do so" Flint said making Ash's smile widen. "Sure, the name's Ash and help me train for my Pokemon battle against your son and I want to buy something" Ash said making the man's smile widen. "Alright what do you need kid" Flint replied. "I want you to meet me at the Pokemon Centre in about one hours and can I get a…

5 minutes later Ash was placing something in his bag and walked over to the Café and retrieved what he ordered before making his way back up to his room. "Hey Cynthia, wakey wakey sleepy head, time to get" Ash said putting his hand on her shoulder and putting her body into a sitting position. "Ha, what's going on" Cynthia asked groggily, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "I got you a Mocha and Bacon and Egg roll thought you'd like one" Ash said handing her the Mocha and Roll. "Scoot over a bit" Ash said as Cynthia shuffled herself over to the other side of the bed while Ash slid on and flicked the T.V. onto the news before taking a bite out of his own Bacon and Egg Roll.

"Just received news that Team Rocket is causing trouble around Kanto and are stealing Pokemon, so this is a message to all Pokemon Trainers, BE CAREFUL" the news reporter said before Ash flicked to a different channel that gives them information about the Indigo Challenge and not surprisingly Professor Oak was on it. "In the past few days, the league and I have decided that for the better of the Pokemon world that for every Gym Badge you own, you can have an extra Pokemon on you, so if you have 3 Gym Badges, you can have 9 Pokemon travelling with you because the increasing threat of Team Rocket is increasing and we will need many trainers help to bring them down, as well as many strong Pokemon to assist us in this matter because they are a serious threat and need to be dealt with accordingly" Professor Oak said before starting to talk about how to raise a Flying Type Pokemon to its full potential about utilizing its speed and accuracy and having counters for Electric Pokemon so they won't become a trouble whatsoever.

"Well that's interesting if the League thinks that Team Rocket is that much of a threat that they need to implement a rule that powerful" Ash said thoughtfully, while Cynthia sighed. "Why can't you just think of the good things that come out of having extra Pokemon on you than rather the negatives" Cynthia said, shaking her head at Ash. "Don't worry then but I still think it's a little bit suspicious though" Ash said before Misty walked through the door with a horror struck expression.

"What the hell are you two doing" Misty shrieked at the two on the same bed. "Um, eating breakfast and having a Coffee while watching the news" Ash replied making Misty sweat-drop at his innocence. "Fine, let's go, I'll meet you down at the lobby" Misty said walking out of the room and out of sight. "You should probably go get changed and I'll meet you down stairs" Ash said getting out of the bed and grabbing his bag before walking out of the room and down to the lobby where Misty was but not before waking Pikachu from his slumber going down with him.

"Ash" a man said walking into the lobby who turned out to be Flint. "Flint, good timing, were just waiting on someone" Ash said while Misty looked at him. "Who the hell is he and why is he here Ash" Misty asked, pointing at Flint, Ash who explained that the man was going to help him and Cynthia train for the gym battle. "I don't know how you got roped into this but welcome the club" Misty said making Flint chuckle before Cynthia walked down fully dressed in her black clothes. "Let's go" Ash said walking out of the Pokemon Centre with Cynthia on his left side and Flint and Misty on his right.

"Um Ash, where are we going" Cynthia asked him quietly. "I saw a field in the distance with a few trees and a small lake there so we can go there and train" Ash said pointing in the distance making everyone nod in approval seeing where he was headed. Once they arrived there, they split into two groups, Ash and Flint was one group and Cynthia and Misty was the other. "Alright Ash, do 3 laps around the lake with all your Pokemon" Flint said while Ash let out Pidgey and Charmander while Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and onto the ground aligned with the two Pokemon and their Trainer, and while that was going on, Flint pulled out his stopwatch. "GO" Flint shouted as the 3 Pokemon and Trainer ran around the lake 3 times with Pikachu coming first, obviously then Pidgey, Charmander and Ash just seconds after Charmander.

"That was slow guys, you've got a long way if you want to beat Brock" Flint said making Ash just shrug his shoulders and look up at Flint, waiting for a command. "Alright, Pikachu, you'll be using Thundershock on Charmander, who will be using Ember on Pidgey who will be using Gust on Pikachu, got it" Flint said making everyone present tilt the head right, not understanding what he was saying. "Alright, I'll show you guys myself" Flint said releasing three Pokemon. Golem, Onix and Rhydon. "Wow, sweet Pokemon" Ash said making Flint nod in approval before commanding his Pokemon to do the drill he just ordered his Pokemon.

So basically, Onix was using Dragon Breath on Golem who was using Flamethrower on Rhydon who was using Stone Edge on Onix, and they we're all trying to dodge incoming all the incoming attacks. Starting to get the idea, Ash was commanding his Pokemon to follow the lead of Flint's Pokemon. "The aim of this drill allows not only your Attack and Defense to train higher but also allows your speed and agility to go up because of the dodging, and it gives your Pokemon confidence to execute an attack even if they are dodging or are in midair" Flint stated making Ash look slightly surprised at the effectiveness of the drill.

After doing this for slightly over an hour, Flint decided to change tactics and teach each Pokemon a move that will help them against Rock Pokemon since all the Pokemon he has are weak to Rock Pokemon. "Alright, Pikachu you're going to be learning Iron Tail which Onix here is going to show, Onix, use Iron Tail" Flint said to Onix who focused on its tail and it shone silver before slamming it into the ground. Flint then released two new Pokemon. Archeops and Armaldo. "Archeops will teach Pidgey Steel Wing and Armaldo will teach Charmander Metal Claw" Flint said while the six Pokemon split of into 3 groups of two and began learning their moves with Pidgey and Pikachu picking up the moves relatively easily but Charmander was having trouble with it.

After another hour and a half, Flint and Misty went off to buy lunch for everyone, allowing everyone to catch a well needed break. "How was training" Ash asked Cynthia s the two were sitting on the edge of the lake with their feet dangling in the water. "Spearow's is coming along really well as well as Gible and Feebas" Cynthia said making Ash smile softly. "Speaking of Feebas, I'll be right back" Ash said before walking over to a tree with his bag at the base of it before reaching in and pulling something out and stuffing it in his pocket and walking over to Cynthia.

"Here Cynthia, I got this for you" Ash said digging into his pocket and gave her an object that was wrapped in a cloth. "Ash, what is this" Cynthia said holding it up to the sunlight. "I'll give you one guess, give it to a Water Pokemon you own and something just might happen" Ash said cheekily making Cynthia slightly glare at him. "C'mon, I know you'll love it Cynth" Ash said becoming serious. "Alright, I trust you Ash" Cynthia said before motioning over to Feebas who swam over to where Cynthia and Ash had their feet in the water. "Feebas, I don't know what this is but Ash gave this to me to give to you so here" Cynthia said handing Feebas the object before he excitedly took it and swam to the bottom of the lake making Cynthia look at Ash.

"What just happened Ash" Cynthia asked him who looked just as confused as said girl right now. "I've got no idea what's going on but look around, the Pokemon know something is up, they've all gather at the lake" Ash stated making Cynthia look around and in fact he was right, Pikachu was staring at the center of the lake while sitting next to Ash, Aero who was flying around in circle's before was now had her fixed on the lake and even the Rock Pokemon were at the side of the lake despite their hatred of water.

"Um, I've got no clue what was supposed to happ-" Cynthia started but was cut off by a bright white light shining out of the water. Bit by bit the white light was growing stronger, forcing everyone present – people and Pokemon – to shield their eyes because of the way it was reflecting off the water and ever so slowly, the water began to ripple and rise. Soon the water was up to the duo's knees and had to withdraw their legs from the water and stood up to get a better view of the bright light which soon burst through the water and slowly, bit by bit, it started to rise more and more into the air until you could make out a distinctive serpent-like body, antennae in the side of her head and fins that draped down the side of her head and then suddenly the light stopped. With that stood a 6 meter (Slightly undersize fur now) Milotic that was standing, full of prowess, on the water of the lake so you could just see where the scales of Blue and Pink merged to White.

"Ash" Cynthia said slowly making Ash stiffen. "Yes?" he asked hesitantly before he felt something latch onto the side of his and looked to see Cynthia looking at him. "Thank You" she whispered even though she already knew he would hear her. "That's not a proper hug silly" Ash said before turning his body and pulled her towards his chest. After she registered what happened she snaked her arms around his back, brushing his shoulder blades before he felt a force hit his side and fell to the ground with Cynthia and looked up to see Milotic with a huge grin on her face and rubbed her head into Ash's chest because that was her way of saying thanks.

"WHAT THE BLOODY ARCUES HAPPENED HERE" Misty screamed as she approached the scene with Flint at her side. "Oh, same old same old, bought a Prism Scale and Feebas evolved into Milotic, ain't that right Cynth" Ash said while Cynthia nodded her head once to back him up before seeing Misty's face light up. "I LOVE HER" Misty squealed as she ran past everyone and began to pat and hug the Tender Pokemon while Milotic didn't really feel comfortable with her personal space being invaded. "Hey Misty, I wanna talk to you" Ash said making her stop jumping on Milotic and walk over who sighed in relief.

"Why'd you go all crazy when you saw Milotic" Ash asked her knowing that everyone was wondering the same thing. "Oh, I want to be a Water Pokemon Master and I love Water Pokemon" Misty said entering a dream-like state which made everyone sweat drop. "Okay, let's eat then train" Flint said getting everything back on track. Once everyone finished eating – Pokemon and all – they went back to training with Ash working on his endurance by using their attacks over and over into open space and try to increase not only their endurance but distance as well. While they were doing this, Flint taught Ash show fighting moves should he ever need them and got him to start doing exercise, telling him that he should train with his Pokemon as well to ensure he is as fit as possible for whatever live throws at you. After about three and a half hours of this, Flint decided to increase their speed and stamina by just getting them to run until they quite literally dropped which Ash dropped first after about 50 minutes then Charmander at about 55 then Pikachu at about 100 minutes and Aero at around 140 due to the fact that he has to fly to migrate across Kanto increasing her wing strength.

"That's was pretty good, especially Aero" Flint said after everyone recovered from their tiresome run. "Yeah, that was great work Aero" Ash said scratching her head. "We should probably head back, it's getting dark" Flint said making Ash look up and indeed the sun was setting and the sky was pinkish-orange. "Yeah, let's go" Ash said standing up shakily before returning Aero and Charmander, while Pikachu went to his usual spot, perched on Ash's Shoulder as they walked and told Misty and Cynthia to call it a night, instantly agreeing before everyone split ways with Ash, Cynthia and Misty all walking to the Pokemon Centre and Flint going to his house which was who knows where.

"Must get food" Ash said dragging himself into the Pokemon Centre with Misty and Cynthia behind him. "Calm down Ash, I'll make some food" Cynthia said making Ash's face lighten up. "Stew" Ash said dreamily. "No, I making noodles" Cynthia said making Ash look at her confused. "I thought you said you could only make Stew" Ash said making Cynthia smile softly. "Only on the road, if I have resources and stuff I can make other things" Cynthia said as they walked up to the counter and handed their Pokemon before walking upstairs and Cynthia walked into the Kitchen and Ash to the Bathroom. After 10 minutes he emerged from the Bathroom looking refreshed before walking over to the table just outside the Kitchen where Cynthia was just finishing off the noodles, which she finished cooking shortly after.

"Here Ash" Cynthia said handing a bowl of Noodles to Ash which he shoved the noodles into his mouth at a lightning speed pace. "Ash you're gonna choke" Cynthia warned him but he just shrugged it off and continued eating but at a normal human pace before he heard Cynthia giggle. "What" Ash questioned her while she just traced her finger over her upper lip making Ash lick his upper lip. The rest of the dinner was relatively uneventful if you don't count Ash eating the rest of the noodles straight out of the pan before they went to bed.

After the training going on for a week, they decided to try their luck at the gym, which is where they are now. "Hey Ash, this is it" Cynthia said as the two stood outside the gym. "Rock, Paper, Scissors" Ash said holding out his hand while Cynthia did the same. "1, 2, 3" the two said in unison before they showed each other their hand, Cynthia with Scissors and Ash with Paper, making him groan in disappointment. "Don't worry, we'll take turns from here on out so you can go Cerulean" Cynthia said as she walked up the stairs and opened the doors to reveal a dark gym.

"Who dare's enter my gym" A voice boomed across the gym making Cynthia gulp. "Me, and I challenge you to a battle" Cynthia choked out in nervousness making the voice laugh menacingly. "Alright then, step onto the field" The voice said yet again while the lights dimmed on to reveal faint white outlines on the field creating boundaries while Ash walked to the side of the field and sat on the chairs in the stand before turning his attention to the battle about to start.

"The battle between the Challenger and the Gym Leader is about to commence, this will be a two on two battle and only the challenger may substitute their Pokemon, will the Gym Leader and Challenger release their Pokemon so the battle can battle" The Referee said officially while Brock threw a Pokeball and yelled, "Go, Geodude" while the Rock and Ground Type appeared on the field. "Gible, Battle Dance" Cynthia called out while throwing her Pokeball up and released the Dual Type Pokemon before catching the Pokeball.

"Gible, Dragon Rage" Cynthia called out to Gible who fired off a beam of black and blue energy towards Geodude.

"Dodge it Geodude then use Tackle" Brock shouted knowing that Dragon Rage is a strong attack, so Geodude narrowly avoided the attack by moving to the side before charging at Gible.

"Gible, Metal Claw" Cynthia said while Gible's claw shined silver before running at Geodude and slamming it with his claw, sending Geodude flying, knocking him out and shocking Brock.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Gible wins" The Referee said in slight shock while Ash and Cynthia looked at Gible in shock, mouths slightly agape. "Looks like that training paid off" Ash said to himself even though everyone heard it because of the echo in the gym. "Onix, Go" Brock said releasing the giant rock snake. "Begin"

"Onix, use Dig" Brock said while Onix suddenly disappeared underground.

"Gible, use Metal Claw on the ground" Cynthia said while Gible started repetitively using Metal Claw on the ground and started causing vibrations working like a weak Earthquake, effectively disrupting Onix's train of thought and causing slight damage making Onix have to surface.

"Smart move girl but that won't help you, Onix use Tackle" Brock said while Onix charged at Gible and before Cynthia got a word out, was hit and sent flying into the ground, kicking dust into the air.

"While, it's down use Bind" Brock said while Onix slithered Gible and picked her up and began crushing Gible between his tail, making Gible groan in pain.

"Try and get free Gible" Cynthia cried out in desperation while Gible began to struggle trying to get free from the rock hard grip (No Pun Intended) of Onix but no avail.

"Onix, slam Gible into the ground" Brock yelled out while Onix slammed his tail into the ground and Gible along with it and effectively knocking her out.

"Gible is unable to battle, send out your last Pokemon" The Referee said.

"Milotic, Battle Dance" Cynthia said, smirking while Brock looked ready to pass out from shock when the Water Pokemon appeared on the field, standing 3 meters shorter than Onix.

"Aren't you full of surprises" Brock said once recovering from his shock.

"Not really, you should be ready for anything and everything" Cynthia said scolding Brock.

"Onix use Tackle" Brock commanded while Onix slithered towards Milotic.

"Water Gun" Cynthia said while Milotic opened her mouth and sprayed Onix with a jet of Water and Onix flinched and had to break out of the tackle.

"Onix, use Bind" Brock said while Onix lashed out with his tail and tried to grab Milotic.

"Counter with Wrap" Cynthia said while Milotic lashed out with her tail and wrapped it around Onix's tail so the two were wrapped around each other like a pretzel as the two began to wrestle with their tails and Onix had the edge because of size, power and experience even though Cynthia smiled.

"Iron Tail" Cynthia said making Brock look scared while Milotic tensed her tail and it glowed silver and then used the extra power and hardness of the tail to her advantage to overpower Onix and flipped him, effectively sending him into the ground and knocking him out.

"Onix is no longer able to battle and Milotic wins meaning the Challenger is the Victor" The Referee said while Brock recalled Onix and walked over to Cynthia. "Here's the Boulder Badge" Brock said handing it to her before turning and saying to her "Good Battle, you're full of surprises" as he started walking away before he heard Ash call out to him. "You better be ready because I'm going to battle you tomorrow and smash you" Ash said watching Brock's retreating back. "I'll be waiting" Brock stated calmly while Ash and Cynthia walked out. "Well done Cynthia, I never doubted you" Ash said as the two made their way to the Pokemon Center.

"Would you please heal my Pokemon Nurse Joy" Cynthia asked Nurse Joy who nodded, while Cynthia handed over 2 Pokeballs and then walked away. "So how was your battle Cynthia, how'd it feel" Ash asked her as the two walked the way to their room. "Honestly, it wasn't exhilarating as some people say it is, I was scared and nervous at the start but I started to settle into it the further into the battle I got and by the end of it I was comfortable" Cynthia said expressing her emotions.

"I thought as much, I mean usually when you try things for the first time you'd be nervous but the more you do it the more you settle into it and I'm guessing by the next gym battle you'll feel much more at ease" Ash said profoundly. "Alright then mister I know everything" Cynthia said playfully mocking him. "Hey, I don't know everything" Ash retorted making Cynthia giggle. "But you act like it" the blonde haired trainer replied. "Says the one that is smarter than me" Ash said playfully making Cynthia punch his arm mockingly. "Don't do that Cynthia, you know how much you're punches hurt" Ash said faking his injury on his arm before holding the door open for Cynthia like a gentleman when they reached the door of the room they were currently staying at. The rest of the day passed slowly while Ash was pumped up for his gym battle and couldn't wait for the prolonging feeling but shortly he fell asleep watching T.V. with Cynthia.

Ash awoke at what appeared to be slightly passed midday and started to panic thinking he wouldn't be able to get his gym battle but then remembered that Brock would be there the whole day and would battle him with as much force as he could muster up, so after a late breakfast, a shower and waking up his blonde haired friend, they made their way to the gym after Cynthia collected her Pokeballs, then walked into the gym where like Brock said, he would be waiting and the two skipped all introductions and made their way to the battle field.

"The gym battle between the challenger and gym leader is about to begin, this will be a two on two battle, will both trainers send out their Pokemon" the referee announced while both trainers seized a Pokeball on their belt as the two threw them into the air where they each released a Pokemon each, Charmander for Ash and Geodude for Brock.

"Charmader, go straight in for Scratch" Ash said while Charmader ran at Geodude and began scratching it while Geodude just sat there and took it since it wasn't very effective.

"Sandstorm then use Defense Curl" Brock said while Geodude sent a fury of sand at Charmander by raising his hands in an upward motion as Charmander was knocked back by the Sandstorm and then tensed his muscles and tightening his defense.

"Charmander use Smokescreen" Ash said while Charmander unleashed a cloud of black smoke that enveloped the whole area making any sort of seeing impossible. "Alright, now Ember" Ash said to Charmander who was behind the cloud of smoke and sent a volley of fire at the Smokescreen, igniting it and causing an explosion that could've been classed as a huge combustion. Once the explosion dimmed down, you could see Geodude standing up but by a thread. "Geodude use Tackle" Brock said while Geodude slowly hovered at Charmander at a slower speed than normal thanks to the heavy damage that he took because of the explosion.

"Dodge it then use Ember" Ash said while Charmander easily jumped over Geodude who sped under Charmander and started to turn around but halfway through the turn was blasted with an Ember attack by Charmander, scorching Geodude even though it was a Rock and Ground-Type but managed to pick itself up even though it was obvious that an attack or two would take it down without a doubt.

"Geodude, Sandstorm" Brock commanded and the Rock and Ground Pokemon complied as it sent a storm that was combined of the dirt and sand that the components of the gym floor held, knocking Charmander back several feet and you could easily tell that Charmander was shrouded in sand.

"Charmader, end this with Metal Claw" Ash said while Charmander ran at Geodude who despite its best efforts, couldn't dodge the Super-effective attack, and knocking out Geodude.

"Geodude is unable to battle, send out your next Pokemon" The Referee called out while Brock returned Geodude and Ash checked on Charmander, making sure he was okay.

"Onix, Go" Brock said once again releasing the Snake-like Pokemon onto the field. "Begin"

"Charmander use Ember" Ash said making sure not to get close to Onix's tail as that was its deadliest weapon, while Charmander spat fire pellets at Onix who flinched slightly and close an eye but other than that, that was about it.

"Onix use Dig" Brock commanded with a slightly arrogant smirk while Onix burrowed underground and out of sight of his opponents but barely of his mind. "Charmander, stay alert and when emerges, counter with Metal Claw" Ash said while Charmander just stood there patiently with eyes closed to sharped his hearing. Onix burst out of the ground and knocked Charmander several meters into the air but on the way down focused and charged a Metal Claw which would've struck Onix in the head but he moved out of the way and Charmander landed into the ground, face first.

"Onix use Bind" Brock said while Onix used his tail to pick up the disorientated Charmander and wrapped his tail around Charmander and began squeezing the life out of Charmander who began to struggle and flail.

"Ha, looks like it's all over now so why don't you forfeit Charmander and save yourself some humiliation" Brock taunted but Ash didn't take the bait and began to chuckle slowly and darkly, much to Brocks confusion. "That's what you think, I especially like to say one thing to people in times like these as excellent advice, don't play all your cards at once, or you can count yourself to lose so I always have an ace in the hole and know it's time to use it, so Charmander would you kindly show the nice Gym Leader what I mean and use Crunch" Ash said smirking while Charmander happily bit down on the tail of Onix, making it scream out in agony and slam his tail into the ground in an effort to release the pain, which worked because it knocked out Charmander.

"Charmander is unable to battle, send out your next Pokemon" The Referee said while Ash recalled Charmander and looked at Pikachu expectantly who just smiled happily and jumped onto the field, sparks crackling from the sacks on the cheeks of the Electric Pokemon. "Begin"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on the field" Ash said while Pikachu was covered by electricity and discharged it on the field, kicking up rocks and bits of earth that hit Onix's skin and caused the Rock and Ground type Pokemon much discomfort and doing a decent amount of Damage that would be enough to at least lessen the speed of the giant Pokemon.

"Onix, use Tackle" Brock said while Onix started to slither at Pikachu who just stood there waiting for a command. "Quick Attack to get behind it then change direction then go up its body" Ash said while Pikachu sprinted past Onix and using his agility, changing direction and ran up the body of Onix. "Now Iron Tail" Ash commanded as Pikachu neared the head of Onix and tensed all muscles in its tail until it turned to Iron and slammed his tail on the spike of Onix's head, making the Pokemon roar in agony and that definitely did some serious damage.

"Onix shake it off" Brock said making Onix shake his head trying to get Pikachu off his head but the little Pokemon hung on.

"Pikachu, put it down with Thunderbolt and don't let up" Ash said while Pikachu began to use Thunderbolt on Onix over and over and over and while doing minimal damage, it withered Onix down after a couple of minutes and Onix dropped to the ground, in pain and out of energy, down but not out but damn close.

"Onix, if you can, use Sandstorm" Brock said while Onix tried to pick himself off the ground but couldn't and Brock noticed this.

"Stop, I forfeit" Brock said shocking Ash for a second before acknowledging it and smiled, tipping his hat down while the Referee called the match in his favor because of the Gym Leaders forfeit. "Well Ash, you've forced me to do the unthinkable and forfeit this match and for that, I am pleased to honor you with the Boulder Badge" Brock said formally while Ash just looked at the badge for a second before taking it and attaching it to the inside of his jacket before shaking Brocks hand before walking out of the gym after saying his farewells and leaving.

"Well done Ash" Cynthia said making Ash smile. "Thanks Cynth, what do you say we g-huh" Ash began before his ears picked up on a sound that sounded like someone talking to themselves that was about some huge battle that someone lost. "Wait I hear something, let's go" Ash said as he began to walk to where he was hearing the sounds and ended up down an Alleyway with a purple haired boy who had a single tear on his face then noticed he had company then wiped it away before looking at the duo.

"What do you want" The boy said trying to be intimidating but came out nothing more than a soft question. "Look, I know it may not be our business but you're obviously sad so tell us what happened" Ash told the boy who was about to retort but was quickly silenced by the look the two gave him. "Well here it goes, my brother was taking on something called the Kanto Battle Frontier and made it all the way to the final facility which he just battled at and lost, and because he lost he hung up his coat and stopped being a trainer and now I'm pissed off" the boy said.

"Are you a trainer" Ash asked the Purple haired trainer who nodded. "Yeah, I just started but I'm from Sinnoh and came to see my brothers final battle but since I'm here I just decided to stick around and take on the gyms" the boy said. "Well so are we, just won the Boulder Badge and headed off to Cerulean to take on the gym" Ash said making the boy smile slightly. "I know this might be a bit sudden but can I go with you guys, my brother said that he'd rather let me travel with others than on my own and I've got the Boulder Badge" the boy said while Ash and Cynthia shared a look before turning back to the boy. "Alright, but I never caught you're name" Ash said making the boy look confused for a second before chuckling lightly to himself.

"Right, the name is Paul" the boy, now dubbed Paul said. "And I'm Ash and this is Cynthia" Ash said pointing at each other respectively. "Well Paul, we'll be leaving the city tomorrow so where are you staying" Ash asked Paul. "I'm staying at the Pokemon Center with my brother" Paul stated. "Well so are we so meet you there tomorrow at 10" Ash said as he shook Paul's hand and then left the alleyway and began to head off again leaving Paul behind to compose himself.

"So what were you saying before we were interrupted" Cynthia said looking at Ash. "Don't worry I'll tell you some other time" Ash said making Cynthia shrug before they entered the Pokemon Center and Ash dropped his Pokeballs off and then retreated to the Pokemon Centre for the night.

* * *

"Well let's get going then" Cynthia said as the two met Paul at the Pokemon Center and they left for Route 3 but just as they were 20 or so meters out of the city they heard someone call out behind them, "Well, well, well Ashy boy, fancy meeting you here, bet you haven't even gotten a badge yet" they heard a voice behind them making Ash growl as he turned around and none other than Gary Oak was there. "So Gary, what do you say to a battle" Ash said making Gary smirk. "You're on" Gary shouted.

**I honestly haven't read a story where Ash meets Paul straight after Reggie's battle and travels with him so I thought, what the hell. And Gary does have a bit of infatuation with Cynthia. List of Ash and Cynthia's Pokemon on my profile and Paul's will be up next chapter since I haven't revealed any of his Pokemon.**


End file.
